Game is up
by Ambercatlucky2
Summary: Lettuce M. another fake identity. Kuro Tsuki is a killer, or rather an assassin. seh kills whoever she is hired to kill. this time, her mission was to create a fake identity, and destroy the mews.  T for death


This was it.

This was the night I had planned for two years now.

I looked at the mirror; at the identity I had created. I smirked to myself, how easily they had fallen for my charade… but now time was up.

I washed the green dye out of my hair returning it to its natural colour- the darkest black. Then I took out my colour contacts and my eye were midnight purple once more. I no longer had need for the glasses I had worn, or the stoic push-over styled clothing that I had donned. So I changed into my old clothing, and it felt good to be wearing my ripped and frayed skinny jeans, tight-fitting black shirt and black leather jacket.

As I rode to the place where I had worked at for so long as a cover, I realized; I had no regrets.

I laughed, that was a good thing; I hated it when my conscious got in the way of my job. In this case it was to kill the mew mews, their boss, and their boss's friend. I had killed many times before, but I never got caught, I changed my appearance, and my behavior too often for anyone to catch me.

I pulled into the café's parking lot, and went in through the main entrance.

"I'm sorry, but we're not open right now!" sang the too-cheery-fake-happy-happy voice of the red-head I had worked with for soo long.

"I'm not here for your food" I told her, she squinted at me for a second, almost like she could recognize my voice, but obviously she ignored the feeling.

"Do you have an appointment for Ryou Shirogane, or Keiichiro Asakasa?" she asked

"No"

"Then wha-" she was cut off when I pulled her to the side away from possible viewers from outside, then I silently slit her throat, and laid the body over the back of a chair, I was careful to cut slanted as to prevent the blood from spilling on the floor, she was still alive though

"Why?" she sputtered, stray flecks of blood colouring her spittle, I answered her in the voice she would recognize best

"Because, it is my job" her eyes were wide-open from shock

"Lettuce?" her breathing was raspy and it gurgled

"No, I am Kuro Tsuki" I told her, she looked sad as she drew her last bloody breath, then scent of iron, a.k.a blood was thick in the room, I wrapped a napkin around her neck, and wiped up the blood. I would have to be quicker now if I wanted to destroy all of my targets before they could send out any type of signal.

I went to the kitchen; three people were there, Keiichiro, Pudding, and Mint. Before they realized my being there, I had already hit the oldest one with a poison-laced dart, and he was slowly slumping to the floor. Then I grabbed the monkey and covered her mouth before she could scream. I set her clothed on fire after binding her. There was only one girl left in the room, amazingly she had not apprehended me yet, I noticed the ear buds in her ears. There was the explanation for the lack of attention, suddenly she turned and snuffed at the air

"Did my tea over-cook?" she asked, and then she saw the charring body of the yellow mew as she slowly struggled, and as the life slowly seeped out of her.

"Who could have done this? Ichigo?" she shout/whispered.

I snuck up behind her

"There is no one for you here" I whispered chillingly into her ear, shivers run up and down her spine, but she collapses before she answers me

"Hmm… should have had enough time to answer" I commented sadly as I lay the burning-hot and now dented cast-iron kettle back to the stove.

"Only two left, then I can go home"

I find my purple-toned target in the change rooms, she was half-way changed into her regular clothes, she had jeans on, and a bra, no shirt, I saw it lying on the ground, I quickly grabbed it as a darted up to her, I wrapped it around her neck and pulled tight, she struggled for a bit, and landed a hit on me, but I didn't even flinch, she opened and closed her mouth like she wanted to form words, but I pulled tighter, her eye rolled back into her head, and she became limp in my arms, I ditched her body there.

I went downstairs to the place I had gathered at many times before, the big screen was blanked out and whatever Ryou was working on was kept to his own screen, he was too wrapped up in his research to pay attention to anything else.

I looked around, and spotted a large hypodermic needle, I picked it up and looked at the liquid inside, then I grinned as I crept up behind him and wrapped my arms around him

"Ryou" I said in my soft voice, he looked up

"Lettuce? No you're not her, who are you?"

I gave him my sadistic smile as I stabbed the liquid-filled needle into his heart

"It doesn't matter who I am, or who I was." I whispered. His body began to thrash as whatever was in there reacted badly with his system; I could almost imagine his heart-beat. Thump-thump-thump-thump… thump-thump… thump…thump… ThUmP… … … …

I laughed at his motionless form.

Then I left.

I drove down to the meeting place that my employer and I had agreed upon. He was already there waiting for me.

"Were you successful?" he asked suspiciously

"Have I ever failed?" I replied back, he looked at me his eyes almost as cold as mine

"No, you haven't, and that is why I chose you. Take your payment, and leave, I have no further use of you" he threw me a wad of money. I took it and silently left, it didn't matter to me what happened after I had disposed of the required people.

Besides, I had another client tonight; someone else's death to plan.

Stay alive, kill or be killed.

That's just the way things worked with me.


End file.
